memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Primus
thumb|Morgan in 2379. Morgan Primus was a Human female, who through a quirk of nature, was born an immortal, with the ability to heal many types of wounds. By the 24th century, Morgan was several centuries old, and was seeking a way to end her immortal existence. Not much about her earlier life was known except a few scant details such as claiming that she had served aboard the at one time. When Montgomery Scott met her when she visited Risa, he mistook her for Christine Chapel, calling her "Christine." ( ) Morgan also stated that she was the "aunt" of a woman nicknamed "'Xana" (possibly referring to Lwaxana Troi), who also had a daughter. ( ) Charles and Robin Lefler In 2344, Morgan met Charles Lefler and the two began a physical relationship. Morgan soon became pregnant for the first time in her centuries-long life. Charles and Morgan were married, and in the year 2345, Morgan gave birth to her only daughter, Robin Lefler. Morgan quickly determined that her daughter had not inherited her ability to heal all wounds. In 2354 Morgan, suffering from depression over the thought of outliving her family, "disappeared" for the first time. She would be absent from her family's life for weeks at a time in the years that followed, without any real explanation. Morgan started seeking the advice of a therapist named Dr. Kevin Pointer, who was unable to help her with her depression. When her daughter, Robin, was 17, Morgan had to fight off a terrible urge to kill herself and her daughter, fearing her reaction to learning the truth about her mother. In the end, Morgan was unable to end the life of her only kin. ( ) The Prometheans In 2363, Morgan faked her own death in a shuttle accident, and traveled the galaxy hoping to find a way to end her immortal life. She and fellow immortal Tarella Lee, whom Morgan had long known, sought out the god-like Prometheans, in hopes that their powerful technology could end their lives. ( ) In 2369, while on her quest to find the Prometheans, Morgan was imprisoned by the Momidiums of the Gamma Hydrinae system in Thallonian space, for trespassing. The sentence for trespassing in Thallonian space was death, but Momidiums chose instead to imprison Morgan. Five years later in early 2374, after the fall of the Thallonian Empire, the Momidiums contacted Starfleet and offered to release her in exchange for agricultural and medicinal aid. Starfleet sent the , where Robin was assigned as operations officer, to make the exchange. At first, Morgan was unwilling to see Robin, and even tried to steal an Excalibur shuttle to escape her. Morgan and the Excalibur soon encountered Tarella Lee on the planet Ahmista. The Promethean weaponry that Tarella found on Ahmista had driven her insane, and in her madness Tarella destroyed Ahmista's native population. In the end, the weapon proved strong enough to end her life after Tarella gained a semblance of sanity and realized what she had done. ( ) :The Prometheans shared the same M.O. and abilities as the Cognocenti. It is possible that they are the same race. The Excalibur Morgan had finally found a way to end her existence, but now that she was reunited with Robin, she found that she was unable to put her daughter through the heartache again. She chose instead, with the blessing of Excalibur Captain Mackenzie Calhoun, to move in with Robin on Excalibur. ( ) Morgan, who had served in Starfleet in more than one of her incarnations over the years, made herself useful on the Excalibur in many ways, including assisting the ship's science division, and running the helm during the Gateways Crisis. ( ) She recommended that Kalinda try eating a 'bearclaw'. ( ) In 2376, following a freak accident while in combat with the Beings, Morgan's body was killed, but her consciousness was imprinted on the main computer of the . ( ) At this time, people first started to notice that the computer voice had always sounded remarkably like Morgan Primus. (''NF'' novels: Gods Above) Morgan served as the ship's computer for several years, until at least the year 2379, when she temporarily transferred her consciousness to a holodeck on New Thallon following the death of Robin's husband, Si Cwan. ( ) Morgan's holographic form (and computer-based consciousness) returned to the Excalibur, ( ) but became insane with power, threatening Starfleet officials, and was eventually destroyed by a computer virus developed by The Doctor, Seven of Nine and Soleta. ( ) Background As is noted above, Morgan resembles Christine Chapel, may be related to Lwaxana Troi, might have had the identity of Number One, and sounds like a Starfleet computer. This is an extended joke concerning the fact that all these roles were portrayed by Majel Barrett. Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century)